You Are My Spring
by emon el
Summary: Dia datang bagaikan musim semi, membawa keceriaan sakura didalamnya. Menggantikan musim gugur dengan mapelnya yang berguguran, serta musim dingin yang membekukan hati... Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun) Rate: T-M Warning GS Desember Ceria KiHyun


**Title: Sakura-Mapel (** **체리** **메이플** **)**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun) and others**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Disclaimer: Terinspirasi dari film kolosal yang pernah saya tonton kira-kira tiga tahun silam( The Storm Riders, kalau nggak salah ingat) Ini versi saya, karena saya tidak menonton dari awal dan nggak nonton endingnya juga. Jadi saya nonton cuma ditengahnya aja #nyengir...**

 **Summary: Dia datang bagaikan musim semi, membawa keceriaan sakura didalamnya. Menggantikan musim gugur dengan mapelnya yang berguguran, serta musim dingin yang membekukan hati...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu besar menjulang dengan dua daun pintu berukir indah itu terbuka lebar. Dua orang pria tampan masuk kedalamnya, berjalan berdampingan dengan Pandangan lurus menghadap pada satu objek yang menjadi pusat dari puluhan petinggi, serta seluruh orang yang membungkuk hormat disisi kanan dan kiri mereka saat keduanya baru saja memasuki aula besar tersebut.

Jung Yunho, sang ketua mafia besar duduk angkuh bersamaan dengan wibawa yang dimilikinya ditahta kebesarannya menatap bangga kedua putranya yang baru pulang dari tugas mereka. Jung Donghae dan Jung Kibum. Kedua pria tampan yang dimaksud membungkuk hormat setelah sampai didepan kursi kebesaran ayahnya.

Tawa bahagia terdengar dari pria baya tersebut. "Bagus putraku, aku tidak salah telah memilih kalian dalam tugas berat ini" ujarnya disambung dengan tawa selanjutnya. Jung Donghae, sisulung tersenyum tipis atas pujian sang ayah yang biasanya pelit akan sanjungan. Sementara Jung Kibum, bungsu dari keluarga Jung tetap setia dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, tak peduli sekalipun ayahnya telah memulai pidato panjangnya.

Berbeda dengan Jung Donghae yang lebih hangat ketika tidak dalam misi, Pria yang memang tak pernah sekalipun tersenyum pada siapapun sejak kematian sang ibu tersebut terlihat sibuk. Ekor matanya menjelajah, mencari-mengawasi sekelilingnya. Pandangannya berhenti pada gadis yang berdiri diantara para wanita perkasa pilihan ayahnya dengan seragam hitam-hitam mereka. Dia berbeda. Ayahnya memungutnya entah darimana dan membawanya pulang. Tanpa seragam gadis tersebut tampak cantik dan spesial, berdiri dengan tatapan sama datarnya dengannya, membawa nampan berisi dua buah gelas berisi cairan merah pekat didalamnya yang ia yakini untuk dirinya dan sang kakak-Donghae. Kibum tersenyum tipis-sangat tipis nyaris tak terlihat. Senyum yang akan selalu muncul dengan sendirinya, tanpa diminta dan disadarinya jika melihat gadis cantik tersebut. Hatinya menghangat hanya dengan melihat wajah yang ia klaim sepihak sebagai miliknya.

 **'Guixian'**

Dia bernama Guixian. Gadis kecil yang betah dengan aksi diamnya ketika pertama mereka bertemu. Kibum kira hanya dirinya yang tak suka berbicara. Ternyata ada yang lebih parah darinya. Tapi itu dulu.

Tanpa harus menunggu dua kali perintah, gadis bernama Guixian maju kehadapan dua putra junjunngannya dengan membawa serta nampan serta dua gelas anggur yang memang sejak awal dibawanya.

"Silahkan tuan muda" Guixian menunduk. Mengangsurkan dua gelas anggur pada kedua tuan muda yang selama ini dilayaninya. Donghae dan Kibum meraihnya, meminum habis isinya setelah ayah mereka mengucapkan kata 'mari bursulang' diikuti seluruh pengikutnya yang hadir diruangan tersebut.

.

 **~SM~**

.

Sore itu, para pelayan tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing untuk menyiapkan pesta malam nanti. Pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh tuan besar mereka untuk menjamu rekan bisnisnya. Selain sebagai ketua mafia, Jung Yunho juga memiliki bisnis legal guna menutupi semua bisnis kotornya. Rupanya bukan hanya tangan para pelayan yang sibuk, tapi mulut mereka juga sama sibuknya. Ketika sekumpulan wanita dipertemukan dalam satu kelompok, memang apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Menggosip!

Membicarakan kedua tuan muda tampan mereka adalah hal menyenangkan. Guixian ada diantara mereka. Tidak ikut menggosip tapi ikut mendengarkan. Sesekali dia tersenyum jika menurutnya ada yang lucu. Lucu karena sebagian dari mereka selalu mangatai tuan muda kedua sebagai pria dingin tak berperasaan. Akan sial wanita manapun yang nantinya menikah dengannya.

Ketika Kibum mendapatkan banyak poin negatif dari para wanita didapur, Donghae justru sebaliknya. Banyak dari mereka ternyata mengidolakan Donghae. Menurut mereka, tuan muda pertama terlihat lebih manusiawi daripada tuan muda kedua. Meski dalam dunia mafia tak ada bagi mereka mengenal kata yang namanya manusiawi. Guixian tersenyum menyetujui pendapat ini. Baginya, sosok Donghae terlihat lebih hangat dan lembut meski kadang keduanya sama-sama dingin. Tapi Kibum juga tidak seburuk yang mereka sangkakan. Guixian cukup mengenalnya.

"Guixian kau suka yang mana. Tuan muda pertama atau kedua?" Guixian hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapannya. Namun jika diperhatikan, dia lebih antusias mendengarkan ketika teman-teman sesama pelayan berbicara tentang tuan muda pertama.

"Jangan tanya Guixian, dia memiliki impiannya sendiri. Kalian ingat dulu Guixian pernah bercerita, mimpinya adalah menikah dengan pria yang bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat ini." kata salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kalau itu akan sangat sulit. Bukankah tuan besar sangat menyayangimu. Mengapa kau masih sangat ingin pergi dari tempat ini?" tanya yang lainya.

Terikat sumpah setia, seseorang yang telah masuk dalam lingkaran dibawah kendali Jung Yunho, maka dia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dengan nyawa yang masih menempel diraganya. Guixian sadar akan hal itu, karenanya ia tak berani berharap bahwa mimpinya akan nyata meski tuan besarnya-Jung Yunho memang sangat menyayanginya. Pria baya pemilik watak keras itu bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai putri sendiri. Lalu kenapa Guixian masih ingin pergi.

"Keluarga..."

Semua menoleh saat gadis berwajah lembut itu mengucapkannya. "Aku ingin membangun keluarga kecilku sendiri bersama orang yang aku cintai. Memiliki rumah mungil serta anak-anak yang lucu" Terlalu sederhana tapi mereka semua sadar bahwa impian sesederhana itu sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Dialah sang agung yang berhak menentukan seluruh masa depan orang-orangnya. Mana yang boleh dan mana yang tidak. Keputusannya adalah mutlak.

Guixian menerawang. Hazel caramelnya menatap lurus pada jendela kaca besar-penghubung area dapur dengan taman belakang-tempat untuk diadakannya pesta. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat salah satu tuan mudanya ada disana, diantara orang-orang asing yang menjalin kerjasama dengan tuan besarnya. Sedetik kemudian senyum lembutnya menghilang, tergantikan dengan pahitnya kenyataan bahwa impiannya hampir mendekati omong kosong. Tanpa ia tau, bahwa ada sosok lain telah lama mematri impiannya, berharap suatu saat bisa mewujudkannya.

.

 **~SM~**

 **.**

Purnama tampak bersinar terang, bulat menggantung dilangit malam. Sayangnya tak ada bintang yang mengimbangi keindahannya. Polusi cahaya yang dihasilkan dari gemerlap lampu kota membuat bintang enggan menampakkan sinarnya.

Pesta belumlah usai. Kibum berada jauh dari keramaian dan basa-basi menjijikkan yang dia benci. Bahkan dia tak memakai pakaian formal. Hanya kaos v-neck lengan panjang dengan warna hijau lumut mampu menambah kadar ketampanannya. Sekumpulan orang-orang Eropa yang datang hanya penjilat ayahnya. Dan sayangnya ayahnya membutuhkan mereka untuk kelancaran bisnis legal keluarganya.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman diatas ayunan yang tepat berada dibawah pohon mapel. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit malam, tak menemukan bintang disana. Dia mulai mengayun pelan ayunannya, teringat dengan sebuah tempat penuh bintang yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia kunjungi. Tempat yang ia siapkan untuk membangun masa depan bersama seseorang.

Ini musim gugur. Udara malam cukup membuatnya kedinginan sebab pakaian tipis yang dia kenakan. Namun Kibum tak peduli. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Lama mengamati benda tersebut, sebuah jepit rambut dengan boneka pinguin sebagai hiasannya . Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar isakan, menemukan sosok gadis kecil bersimbah airmata menempati sisi kosong disebelahnya. Gadis kecil itu menatapnya penuh permohonan-seolah ingin meminta benda yang dia pegang. Seketika sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk garis asimetris kala sekelebat ingatan muncul diotaknya.

 _ **Dibawah pohon mapel, tepatnya diatas ayunan single yang menggantung, seorang gadis kecil terlihat menangis sesenggukan. Ditangannya memegang jepit rambut pinguin yang telah terlepas dari kaitannya. Benda berharga miliknya dan mungkin satu-satunya yang masih tersisa. Kenangan dari seseorang, bisa dikatakan sebagai belahan jiwanya.**_

 _ **"Cengeng"**_

 _ **Sebuah nada datar penuh ejekan terdengar membuat gadis kecil tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan seorang anak lelaki lebih dewasa darinya memandang sinis padanya. anak lelaki yang dia ketahui sebagai putra bungsu dari pria pemilik rumah tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Gadis kecil tersebut menghentikan tangisnya saat anak lelaki tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.**_

 _ **" Kemarikan!" dia mengerjap lucu. Mata bonekanya tampak begitu indah dimata sang bocah lelaki. "kemarikan benda itu. Aku akan memperbaikinya" ulang sang bocah lelaki tak sabar saat gadis kecil tersebut hanya menatap bingung padanya.**_

 _ **"Kenapa wanita suka sekali dengan benda remeh seperti ini" dan wajah bingung tadi langsung berubah cemberut ketika benda berharga miliknya justru dianggap benda remeh.**_

 _ **"Siapa namamu?" Terdengar ketus dan kasar. Bocah lelaki itu bertanya setelah menerima jepit rambut rusak dari gadis pemilik mata indah bak boneka hidup tersebut. Matanya melirik penuh minat tempat kosong disebelahnya. Dia ingin duduk disana agar bisa berdekatan, tapi gengsinya mengatakan jangan.**_

 _ **"Guixian" namanya Guixian. Gadis kecil itu menyebutkan namanya.**_

SINGG...

Bayangan gadis kecil berurai airmata yang Kibum lihat tadi menghilang. Ayunan itu kosong. Kibum tersadar dari memori beberapa tahun silam ketika mata dan indra pendengarannya menangkap sosok mencurigakan. Apakah ada penyusup yang terlewat oleh pengawasan anak buah ayahnya.

"Ceroboh!" Desisnya memasukkan kembali penjepit rambut pinguin ditangannya kedalam saku celananya. Dia segera mengejar bayangan yang berlari jauh dikegelapan. Netranya bergerak mengawasi, menatap waspada sekelilingnya. Telinganya menangkap suara gemericik air. Kibum baru sadar dirinya telah masuk lebih dalam kewilayah pemandian air panas khusus untuk pelayan.

"Aakhh!"

BUGH...

Pekikan tak terlalu keras disusul suara gedebum jatuh terdengar, namun cukup mampu membuat Kibum cemas karena dia mengenal pemilik suara tersebut. Tanpa pikir lagi Kibum mendobrak masuk, menemukan Guixian terduduk beselonjor ketakutan dilantai. Apa yang dilakukannya dipemandian, bukankah seharusnya dia ada dipesta untuk melayani para tamu? Ah, Guixian itu spesial bukan.

Entah hubungan seperti apa yang mereka bangun. Keduanya dibesarkan bersama dan rasa-rasanya telah saling mengenal. Tapi Kibum selalu sukses menciptakan kecanggungan. Seharusnya dia cukup bertanya 'kau baik-baik saja?' Pun kalimat sesederhana itu nyatanya dia tak mampu. Bodohnya lagi kalimat yang keluar justru... "Apa ada orang asing masuk kesini?" ...bertanya tentang sipenyusup yang bahkan keberadaannya secara tak sengaja-dengan kecanggungannya- telah dia berikan kesempatan untuk lari.

Guixian mengangguk gemetar sebagai jawabannya, juga dia terlalu malu dengan kondisinya saat ini. Kibum bahkan tak membantunya untuk berdiri. Isi otaknya seperti hanya diprogram khusus untuk menangkap si penyusup, tak mempedulikan gadis didepannya butuh pertolongannya segera.

"Dimana?" dengan nada dan ekspresi yang masih sama datarnya, Kibum bertanya kemana arah larinya sang penyusup. Guixian masih tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Kibum mengikuti arah pandang Guixian, menemukan dua daun jendela kayu terbuka lebar dan bergerak-gerak. Seseorang barusaja keluar dari sana. Kibum segera beranjak-

"Akhh..."

Namun pekikan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Pria stoic tersebut menoleh, mendapati Guixian meringis kesakitan ketika mencoba untuk berdiri dan sayangnya ... ambruk lagi. Dia menatap arah larinya sang penyusup, namun pada akhirnya memilih kembali mendekati Guixian.

Seakan baru tersadar bahwa ternyata wanita dihadapannya nyaris telanjang, hanya berbalut handuk putih sampai sebatas paha saja. Mungkin ia terlalu fokus untuk menangkap penyusup tersebut hingga tak menyadari kondisi mengenaskan Guixian yang hampir naked.

Kibum berjongkok. Tangannya dengan tanpa canggung terulur untuk menyelipkan handuk Guixian yang lilitannya hampir terlepas- tepat dibelahan dadanya. Guixian merona malu tentu saja. Bagaimanapun dia seorang gadis dan belum pernah disentuh oleh pria manapun. Dan sekarang tuan muda yang selama ini dilayaninya melihat dirinya dengan tidak layak.

Sebaliknya, tak ada ekspresi berarti dari wajah Kibum. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria datar itu melihat wanita setengah telanjang dihadapannya. Dan-

HUPP

Justru, tubuh ringan Guixian yang hanya dalam balutan handuk ia angkat dengan begitu mudahnya. Kibum membawa wanita yang dia yakini tak akan sanggup kembali kekamarnya seorang diri dengan keadaan kaki terkilirnya. Guixian menundukkan kepalanya tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia malu. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup dadanya. Pun begitu, meski Kibum menggendong Guixian ala bridal namun pria itu terus berjalan menatap lurus kedepan datar tanpa ekspresi, seolah tak terusik dengan perasaan malu Guixian dalam gendongannya.

Pelan-pelan Kibum menurunkan Guixian diranjang dengan posisi duduk dan kaki diluruskan. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri disamping kaki gadis tersebut. Mengabaikan perasaan malu yang melanda Guixian, Kibum justru memijat serta mengurut kakinya dengan lembut seperti seorang ahli dibidangnya. Ia tau Guixian sedang menahan rasa sakit tapi kaki gadis itu perlu diperbaiki sebelum dampaknya menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit, jadi tahanlah"

Guixian tidak tau harus menjawab apa selain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Selain karena malu berada satu kamar dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang belum berpakaian, jarang sekali tuan muda keduanya ini mengeluarkan suara.

Kretekk

"Ahh!"

Suara tulang yang kembali keposisinya dan ringisan Guixian terdengar. Gadis tersebut menggoyangkan pergelangan kakinya setelah mendapat perintah dari Kibum untuk menggerakkannya. Ajaib, sakitnya menghilang meski tidak sepenuhnya.

"Terima kasih tuan muda." Guixian merasa keadaan tidak akan secanggung ini jika yang ada dihadapannya adalah tuan muda pertamanya. Dia dan Donghae cukup dekat lebih dari sekedar berbasa-basi. Tapi dengan Kibum, dia bahkan tak tau dengan cara apa memulainya. Bisa dikatakan mereka bertiga tumbuh bersama meski kenyataan status membedakan mereka.

Dia masih betah menundukkan kepalanya tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Tak mendapat jawaban membuat Guixian menganangkat kepalanya. Dia cepat-cepat menunduk lagi ketika tak sengaja hazel caramelnya bertubrukan dengan iris sekelam malam milik tuan muda keduanya. Kibum mendekat, menghapus spasi antara keduanya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh dagu Guixian dan mengangkatnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya melumat lembut bibir Guixian membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Aroma tubuh Guixian bercampur dengan wangi aroma terapi membangkitkan gairah lelakinya. Biar bagaimanapun Kibum pria normal. Melihat tubuh setengah polos wanita yang dipujanya tertampang jelas dihadapannya membuatnya menginginkan gadis itu berada dibawahnya.

Guixian diam saja. Bahkan saat tangan Kibum menjamah bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Bukan karena dia ingin. Dia hanya merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk sekedar menolak. Dia telah menerima takdirnya menjadi wanita dari kelas rendah untuk melayani kebutuhan tuannya-tanpa kecuali.

 **~SM~**

Tubuh polos Guixian yang hanya berbalut selimut terbaring menyamping, memunggungi tubuh pria sama polosnya dengannya. Pandangan matanya kosong, tak ada ekspresi berarti disana. Entah itu bahagia, sedih, kecewa atau marah. Satu pergerakan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sebuah tangan kokoh menarik tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat dalam rengkuhan hangat tuan mudanya. Guixian memejamkan matanya, mencoba melupakan segalanya dan membawa dirinya untuk terlelap mengikuti pria disampingnya yang telah lebih dulu berkelana kedunia mimpi setelah aktifitas panas yang mereka lakukan.

.

 **~SM~**

.

Yunho masih betah ditempatnya, berdiri dalam diam dilantai dua ruangannya mengawasi seseorang dibawah sana-memastikan orang yang memang ditunggunya-datang tepat waktu sesuai keinginannya. Terdengar pintu diketuk dan seorang pria baya sedikit lebih muda dari Yunho masuk setelahnya. Ketika hendak menutup pintunya-

"Biarkan tetap seperti itu Yoo Chun!"

Meski bingung, seseorang yang dipanggil Yoo Chun membiarkan pintu tak sepenuhnya tertutup hingga menyisakan sedikit celah. Dia berdiri disisi meja, menanti tuannya memberikan perintah. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Yoo Chun melirik dua buah potret wanita diatas meja yang hidup dalam era berbeda. Dia mengenal keduanya. Salah satu diantaranya pernah menjadi masalalu tuannya-Yunho.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat sama cantiknya Yoo Chun?" sedikit terkejut, tak menyadari Yunho kini telah duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. Pria yang masih gagah diusianya yang tidak muda lagi itu menatap datar objek yang sejak tadi menarik perhatian bawahannya. "Dulu aku tak bisa memilikinya, setidaknya sekarang keturunannya bisa kudapatkan" tatapannya kini terfokuskan hanya pada salah satu foto saja. Foto gadis yang selama ini ia tempatkan khusus untuk melayani kedua putranya. Dengan balutan gaun sederhana selututnya, Guixian tampak cantik dalam foto tersebut.

Masih belum menangkap maksud tuannya, Yoo Chun hanya diam saja. Dia rasa, belum saatnya dirinya bicara.

"Guixian..."

Yunho tersenyum miring. Sesuai prediksinya, begitu nama itu disebut seseorang dibalik pintu membeku ditempatnya-urung masuk menemuinya. Yoo Chun mengikuti arah Yunho melihat. Sebuah bayangan manusia berdiri disana dan dia tau siapa orangnya. Sekarang dia mengerti maksud dari tuannya dengan membiarkan pintu sedikit terbuka, sengaja.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menikahkan Donghae dengan Guixian," sedikit mengeraskan nadanya memastikan seseorang dibalik pintu mendengar apa yang seharusnya memang perlu orang itu dengar. Yoo Chun tak pernah memaksudkan ucapan tuannya sebagai permintaan pendapat. Keputusan mutlak Yunho, siapapun tau tak ada yang berani menginterupsinya. "Dua bulan dari sekarang, aku ingin kau mengurus pernikahan mereka,"seringai tipis terlihat. Yunho yakin seseorang dibalik pintu pasti mengutuknya sekarang.

"Anda sengaja?" Pertanyaan Yoo Chun diajukan setelah memastikan orang dibalik pintu telah pergi.

Bukanya menjawab, Yunho justru balik bertanya "Kau tak senang?" ekspresi tak suka jelas sekali terlihat.

Yoo Chun menghela nafasnya, sedikit berat mengakui bahwa teman sekaligus junjungannya masih begitu besar terpuruk dalam dendam masa lalu. "Ini akan sedikit rumit, anda tau tuan muda Kibum mencintai nona Guixian."beritahu Yoo Chun, walau sebenarnya dia yakin Yunho telah lebih dulu mengetahuinya. Karena itulah rencana pernikahan Donghae ada.

"Cinta?" Yunho tertawa. Dia juga pernah merasakannya. Jatuh cinta dengan segenap hatinya, namun seseorang dengan begitu kejamnya merenggutnya. Memisahkan dirinya dari wanita yang dicintainya. Seseorang yang membuatnya menanam api kebencian hingga hatinya berkarat. Seseorang yang secara tak langsung membuatnya memilih berada dijalan hitam. Tapi dari sana jugalah dia belajar bahwa cinta tidak hanya memberimu kekuatan tapi juga menghancurkan. Begitupun dengan wanita, dan Yunho telah mendapatkan jalan untuk memanfaatkan itu. Memanfaatkan Guixian demi membalaskan sakit hatinya pada satu-satunya keturunan yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang merenggut cintanya. Mengenang luka lama hanya membuatnya semakin marah saja. "Kalau begitu, sudah saatnya menjadikan dia sebagai media penebus dosa bagi ayahnya." mengungkap fakta, Kibum bukanlah seorang Jung.

"Tuan muda Donghae dan tuan muda Kibum akan saling membunuh karena masalah ini."peringat Yoo Chun. Keduanya akan terjebak dalam adu domba buatan ayahnya.

"Benarkah?" pura-pura terkejut. "Kau begitu baik memikirkan sampai sejauh itu tentang keluargaku, Yoo Chun." Yunho tersenyum mengejek. "Kalau begitu mari kita sama-sama melihat, siapa yang akan mati disini." tuturnya keji.

Yoo Chun kira setelah puluhan tahun lewat, dirinya akan menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang dulu. Yunho yang hangat dan Yunho yang punya banyak cinta dalam hidupnya. Ayah mana yang menginginkan kedua putranya adu jotos hingga berdarah dan mati? Pun jika Yunho benar masih menganggap mereka serbagai putra. Ini akan menjadi masalah internal yang cukup besar.

Yoo Chun tak pernah menyesali kehidupan mafianya. Dia juga tak takut jika tiba-tiba saja harus mati tertembak atau terkena senjata tajam dan sejenisnya. Ketakutannya hanya jika dendam Yunho yang dia kira telah mati tumbuh lagi. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Nyatanya selama ini yang dilakukan Yunho hanya menunggu, menunggu kesempatan tiba sembari memupuk dendamnya. Haruskah Yoo Chun memberikan applause untuk kesabaran Yunho.

"Bukankah ini akan lebih mudah tanpa anda harus memberikan peringatan lebih dulu padanya" Yoo Chun bicara tentang alasan dibalik Yunho membiarkan Kibum mendengar tentang rencana pernikahan Donghae. Benar, sosok dibalik pintu yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan Yunho tidak lain adalah Kibum.

"Tak ada seninya bagiku melakukan ini secara diam-diam," santainya. "Aku hanya ingin tau sejauh apa dia berani menghianati keputusanku" jeda " sepertinya kau ingin menentangku?"tuntut Yunho. Pria baya tersebut menemukan Yoo Chun menatap matanya. Tak sedikitpun dimata kawan sedari kecilnya ini tersirat sebuah ketakutan kala menentangnya. Itu yang Yunho suka dari Yoo Chun, sahabat yang setia berada disisinya disaat dia rapuh dulu. Kenangan yang tak ingin dia ingat, sayangnya kenangan itu begitu dalam melukainya hingga terus menuntutnya. Dan sialnya dia menikmatinya.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingin berhenti, hyung?" Tatapan Yoo Chun melembut. Ingin dia menghentikan ini sebelum dendam semakin dalam menguasi seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak. "Bukankah kau mencintai Heechul noona. Mengapa kau melukai putrinya. Dia tidak tau apa-ap..."

"Diam kau, Yoo Chun!" murka Yunho. Sebagai bawahan, bukankah Yoo Chun cukup hanya dengan mengatakan 'iya', tapi kenapa hari ini terlihat sekali dia melewati batasnya. "Jangan memanggilku hyung jika hanya ingin melemahkanku! Kenapa aku harus berhenti. Tuhan saja membantu rencanaku dengan menanamkan cinta pada anak itu. Ini kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan padaku, jadi katakan padaku mengapa aku harus berhenti! Keputusanku sudah tepat dengan membiarkan gadis kecil itu hidup dan membawanya pulang. Jika saat itu kubiarkan satunya lagi tetap hidup, hal menyenangkan seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi." terangnya panjang. Amarah jelas terlihat dimata musangnya. Ah, aku jadi teringat dengan yang satunya" nadanya kini dilemahkan, menampakkan raut menyesal yang dibuat-buat. Tangannya membuat gerakan seolah memintakan ampun pada Tuhan untuk seseorang yang mungkin telah tenang dialam sana. Pun jika Yunho mempercayai keberadaan Tuhan. Karena setelahnya, tawa setan terdengar membahana.

Yunho cepat sekali mengubah ekspresinya, terlihat seperti orang tidak waras. "Aku senang sekali Yoo Chun, aku benar-benar senang."racaunya diantara tawanya. Ada airmata disudut mata pria tua tersebut. "Dendamku akan terbalaskan, Sebentar lagi putra Kim sialan itu akan merasakan apa yang pernah mereka lakukan padaku."

Yoo Chun terdiam, melihat Yunho dengan tatapan kasian. Tawa puas Yunho, mengingatkan Yoo Chun pada peristiwa belasan tahun silam. Ada penyesalan dimatanya, dimana Yunho terlihat seperti iblis membakar hidup-hidup orang yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Sayup-sayup, Yoo Chun mendengar suara anak kecil memanggil ayahnya.

 _ **"Papa!...papa! ...hiks...hiks"**_

 _ **"Lari! Temui kakakmu dan larilah sejauh mungkin!"**_

.

 **~SM~**

 **.**

Kibum terengah ditengah nafasnya yang memburu. tangannya mengepal dan terus memukul pohon yang ada didepannya. Tak merasakan sakit karena ada yang lebih sakit dari sekedar buku-buku jarinya yang mengelupas dan berdarah. Kedatangannya untuk bertemu Yunho guna membahas agenda perjalanan bisnisnya ke China, sekaligus meminta ijin pada sang ayah untuk menjadikan Guixian sebagai istrinya harus berakhir dengan berita pernikahan Donghae.

Donghae? Menikah? Awalnya Kibum tak terlalu peduli jika saja sang ayah tak menyebutkan nama mempelai wanitanya. Guixian, kenapa? Salah jika Kibum bertanya kenapa, karena tak butuh alasan bagi Yunho untuk membuat keputusan.

Kibum memukulkan kembali kepalan tangannya pada pohon didepannya. Sepertinya dia harus mengubah rencananya. Meminta restu sudah tak mungkin lagi. Jalan satu-satunya dia harus membawa Guixian secepatnya. Kibum akan memikirkannya nanti, dia butuh bertemu Guixiannya sekarang. Dua bulan dari sekarang, waktu yang dikatakan Yunho sebagai hari pernikahan Donghae. Jadi sebelum waktu itu datang, dia sudah harus membawa Guixian pergi.

.

 **~SM~**

 **.**

Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya diatas mesin treadmill saat pintu tempatnya melatih kebugaran tubuhnya terbuka. Guixian memasuki ruangan dengan menggoyang dua botol air mineral ditangannya. Donghae tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah beberapa lama aku pulang dan kau baru menampakkan batang hidungmu" guraunya menerima botol air yang diangsurkan padanya, meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Setiap hari saya selalu berkeliaran disekitar anda. Anda saja yang terlalu sibuk jadi tak memperhatikan keberadaan saya"

Donghae terkekeh "benarkah?"tawanya berlanjut. Ia suka sekali menggoda gadis yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai adik tapi masih selalu bersikap formal padanya dan Kibum. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Ada sesuatu untukmu. Ambilah nanti dikamarku" Donghae tiba-tiba teringat dengan hadiah yang ia beli ketika dia masih di Jepang.

"Saya akan mengambilnya jika sempat" Guixian tertawa renyah melihat Donghae melotot padanya.

"Apanya yang hanya jika sempat. Memang sesibuk apa dirimu"

"Baiklah, nanti akan saya ambil," ujarnya. Guixian ikut tersenyum saat tuan muda pertamanya tersenyum puas dengan jawabannya. Ia kemudian menatap sekelilingnya. Menemukan banyak mesin serta alat-alat olahraga yang tak dia ketahui nama dan fungsinya berjajar rapi ditempat yang seharusnya. Terdapat banyak senjata rahasia dan benda tajam lainya berada acak diantara mesin-mesin tersebut. Tentu saja untuk kemungkinan terburuk jika ada yang menyerang mereka. Hidup menjadi anak mafia sudah tentu banyak musuh menginginkan kematian kedua tuan mudanya.

"Rasanya terlalu lapang jika tempat seluas ini hanya kalian berdua yang memakainya"

Donghae memperhatikan sekitarnya, sama seperti yang Guixian lakukan. Tempat yang biasanya hanya dipakai oleh dirinya dan Kibum. Tidak semua orang bisa masuk sembarangan tanpa ijin. Hanya Dirinya, Kibum, ayahnya dan Guixian yang memiliki akses bebas masuk. Lainnya harus dengan ijin.

"Tidak lagi jika kau mau bergabung dengan kami" Donghae tersenyum jahil. Melihat ekspresi Guixan sekarang, dia tau jawaban apa yang akan keluar seberntar lagi. Dia sudah sangat menghafalnya. Gadis itu akan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Sisi lain yang jarang Guixian tunjukkan. Mungkin hanya dirinya dan Kibum yang pernah melihatnya.

Guixian selalu menolak ajakannya untuk membentuk tubuh dan berlatih menggunakan senjata. Dia bilang, tak menyukai hal-hal ekstrem macam itu. Donghae selalu menggodanya dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka hidup dilingkungan yang keras dan penuh bahaya. Bagaimana jika suatu hari ada yang berniat menculiknya. Maka Guixian dengan terbata akan menjawab, ia akan mencari suami yang pintar berkelahi. Jika sudah seperti ini maka Donghae semakin gencar menggodanya. Tidak ada pria yang lebih pintar berkelahi melebihi dirinya dan Kibum, jadi Guixian akan pilih yang mana.

Donghae selalu suka saat Guixian tersipu. Dia sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Mereka sering bercanda ketika Guixian menemaninya berolah raga atau berlatih menembak. Kibum biasanya hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Tapi Donghae tau dibalik sikap dingin adik datarnya, Kibum sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka bertiga meski Kibum nyaris tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Donghae merasa seperti memiliki keluarga normal yang harmonis. Berkumpul dan bercanda dengan saudaranya, ya saudara. Karena baginya, Guixian adalah adiknya setelah Kibum. Guixian adalah magnae bagi mereka atau hanya bagi dirinya. Bicara tentang Kibum, kemana sidatar itu. Biasanya Kibum sudah berada ditempat kebugaran di jam-jam seperti ini. "Kau tau dimana Kibum?"

"Tadi tuan besar memanggilnya" jawab Guixian dan...

BLAMM

Keduanya berjengit kaget karena seseorang yang barusaja mereka bicarakan datang dengan membanting pintu. Kibum tak kalah terkejutnya meski hanya sepersekian detik, wajahnya kembali dingin- tidak! Sangat dingin malah. Donghae tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Kibum terlihat berbeda. Kibum yang dalam keadaan Seberat dan segenting apapun situasinya ketika menjalankan tugas masih bisa bersikap tenang-bahkan amat sangat tenang mengontrol emosinya, yang kadang membuatnya iri dengan ketenangan yang dimiliki sang adik. Sekarang Kibum tampak- ah, Donghae tidak tau harus seperti apa menggambarkan sosok adiknya kali ini. Kemarahan jelas sekali terlihat. Bukan Kibum sekali.

Ada apa?

Dia bertanya-tanya. Irisnya menatap pada Guixian, mungkin saja gadis didepannya ini tau. Guixian hanya menggeleng pelan tanda bahwa ia-pun bingung dan terus terang sedikit takut dengan sosok Kibum saat ini. Meski dia sudah terbiasa melihat tuan muda keduanya bersikap dingin, tapi tetap saja. Sama seperti Donghae, Guixian-pun menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Kibum.

Keduanya masih sibuk memperhatikan Kibum yang berjalan mendekati dart board dan...

Slapp...Clepp...clepp...clepp

Tiga anak panah melesat bersamaan. Menancap tepat sasaran dengan tingkat akurasi sempurna, menggantikan dart sebelumnya yang kini dalam posisi terjatuh mengenaskan. Kibum seolah melampiaskan sesuatu yang ditahannya. Melihat Donghae dan Guixian tertawa bersama adalah hal biasa bagi Kibum, tapi mengapa kali ini terlihat menyakitkan.

Tak ada seorangpun dapat menyangkal kemampuan Kibum dalam melempar target. Dia biasa melakukan itu. Hanya saja, biasanya pisaulah yang dia gunakan sebagai senjatanya. Tidak seperti Donghae yang lebih nyaman dengan senjata api, Kibum lebih suka benda tajam mengkilap berukuran kecil tersebut untuk menghabisi musuhnya.

Guixian buru-buru berdiri. Mengambil satu botol minuman yang tadi dibawanya dan segera memberikannya pada tuan muda keduanya. Kibum menerima botol minumannya dan membiarkan Guixian seperti budak mengelap keringatnya yang entah didapat darimana karena saat masuk, pria itu sudah berkeringat dan berantakan. Dan jangan lupakan buku jari yang berdarah seperti habis meninju sesuatu.

Tidak biasanya Kibum menerima perlakuan Guixian saat mengelap keringatnya. Ia terbiasa melakukannya sendiri. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Kibum menangkap tangan Guixian yang tampak serius dengan tugasnya membuat gadis itu terkejut. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, namun segera Guixian memalingkan wajahnya. Dia sedikit gugup, menatap Donghae berharap tuan muda pertamanya yang sedang meneguk sisa air mineral tidak menoleh padanya. Entah mengapa Guixian tak ingin Donghae melihatnya disituasi yang tak bisa dia hindari bersama tuanmuda keduanya.

Kibum menyentuh dagu Guixian membuat pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Tangan satunya terulur untuk membelai pipi Guixian. Dia memperhatikan gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu. Saat itulah Guixian menyadari bahwa tangan tuan muda keduanya terluka.

"Apa yang dibicarakan ayah padamu?" pertanyaan Donghae menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Kibum menurunkan tangannya dan Guixian urung menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan tangan Kibum. Ekspresi Kibum kembali dingin mendengar nama ayahnya disebut. Memorinya kembali pada apa yang tak sengaja didengarnya. Percakapan antara Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun-sekertaris ayahnya.

 _'Atur pernikahan Donghae dengan Guixian'_

"Tidak ada" Kibum membuang muka sesaat,wajahnya kembali mengeras. Setelahnya kembali menatap Donghae. "Donghae, ambil senjatamu. Ayo bertarung!"

"Apa?!" Terkejut tentu saja. Kibum datang dengan emosi dan sekarang menantangnya. Apa-apaan ini.

"Jika kau tidak mau, kau pengecut!"

Ada yang salah dengan adiknya. "Hei Jung Kibum! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hari ini. Guixian disini dan kau menantangku beradu pedang." membuat emosi saja.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat orang bertarung." nadanya terdengar dingin-sangat dingin.

TRANGG

Dan samurai itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya jika Donghae tidak segera mengelak. Kibum melempar samurai tepat didepan wajah kakaknya."Kau...!" Donghae masih belum percaya jika Kibum benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Sesuatu pasti terjadi, dia menduga seseorang telah mengusik ketenangan adiknya. Tapi siapa. Benar-benar cari masalah, pikirnya. Lalu kenapa dia yang harus dijadikan pelampiasan. Pokoknya Donghae tidak terima.

"Dia bisa menjadi jurinya" tatapan Kibum lurus tanpa menoleh pada Guixian-objek yang dimaksud. Kibum menatap tajam Donghae.

"Mulai!"

SINGG...TRANGG

Dan pertarungan keduanyapun terjadi. Donghae tak tau apa yang salah dengan Kibum. Dia yang semula hanya menghindar, berubah serius karena Kibum tak memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar bermain-main. Siapa pemenangnya? Biarlah hanya Tuhan dan mereka bertiga saja yang tau.

.

 **~SM~**

 **.**

"Aku merindukanmu"

Guixian terkejut namun tak menolak saat kedua lengan kokoh milik seseorang yang barusaja diobati tangannya memeluknya dari belakang, membisikkan kata rindu tanpa nada seolah tak mencerminkan makna dari kata yang diucapkannya. Tapi ketahuilah, Kibum tulus mengatakannya meski tanpa ekspresi.

Guixian diam saja. Ia tak pernah paham caranya, bagaimana seharusnya bersikap menghadapi tuan muda keduanya. Mereka pernah tidur bersama, itu benar. Tak pernah ada kata cinta terucap, itu juga benar. Jadi hubungan mereka sebenarnya apa.

"Aku akan pergi besok" Kibum memberitahu dengan mengendus leher wanitanya. Dia selalu mengklaim Guixian sebagai miliknya, sejak dulu. "Hanya sebentar, paling lama dua bulan" dan dia akan melakukan tugasnya sebaik mungkin, seperti biasa agar kali ini tak ada penyesalan dengan keputusan besar yang telah diambilnya.

"..."

"Jika sesuatu terjadi selama aku pergi, bertahanlah sampai aku kembali."

Guixian memutar tubuhnya, meminta penjelasan maksud dari kalimat tuan mudanya. "Apa maksud anda?" Dan dia masih saja bersikap formal meski Kibum pernah memintanya untuk tak melakulan hal itu padanya.

Kibum membalikkan tubuh Guixian lagi. Mencari posisi nyaman dengan menyandarkan dagunya dibahu wanitanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang mungil milik wanita itu. "Kita akan pergi setelah tugasku selesai. Bukankah impianmu adalah pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini"

Terhenyak. "Anda tau ini tidak akan berhasil." Guixian tidak paham, laki-laki ini selalu tau tentang dirinya. Harusnya dia senang ada yang membawanya pergi dari tempat yang memang ingin dia tinggalkan. Dia cukup terharu mengetahuinya. Bahkan kebiasaan buruknya yang tanpa sadar selalu menggigit kuku jarinya saat sedang gelisah-pun tak terlewatkan. Guixian ingat, sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut saat pernah sekali tuan muda keduanya ini datang padanya dengan membawa pemotong kuku lalu membabat habis kukunya agar ia tak menggigitnya. Tapi untuk lepas dari Jung Yunho, yang artinya sama saja **TIDAK MUNGKIN.** "Tuan besar akan marah." dia menyuarakan ketakutannya, memandang pria itu untuk tak meneruskan rencananya. Atau ada alasan lain-sesuatu yang menahannya pergi meski dia ingin.

"Bagaimana jika ayahku menyuruhmu menikah dengan pria lain?" Kibum meminta pendapatnya, tepatnya menyuarakan isi hatinya atau kekalutannya. Hal yang tak biasa dia lakukan.

Sekarang Guixian tau alasan perubahan sikap Kibum sore tadi diruang kebugaran. Karena tidak mungkin tuan mudanya bertanya hal seperti itu tanpa alasan. "Maka itu yang akan terjadi"

Jawaban yang sudah Kibum duga. Terdengar pasrah karena tak seorangpun berani dan pernah menentang ayahnya.

"Lalu apa artinya aku bagimu" percayalah jika kata-kata itu memang benar keluar dari mulutnya. Jung Kibum, pria dingin tak memiliki hati dan belas kasihan kini menanyakan apa arti dirinya pada seorang gadis.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kibum tau ini sulit untuk Guixian. Tapi ia telah bersumpah akan menciptakan kehidupan normal untuk gadis itu. Membangun impian mereka, menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama atau ini hanya impian sepihaknya saja.

Kibum akan membawa Guixian jauh. Dia tidak akan meminta pada ayahnya setelah apa yang didengarnya. Sesuatu yang mustahil karena yahnya telah menetapkan Donghae sebagai pendamping untuk Guixian. Mengingatnya, membuat Kibum mengeraskan rahangnya kembali.

"Istirahatlah! Kau pasti lelah" Kibum tak ingin salah pelampiasan. Dia memeluk Guixian dan membisikkan sesuatu "Aku pasti kembali, jadi kumohon bertahanlah untukku." Kibum berjanji akan kembali dan itulah yang akan terjadi. Dia akan membawa Guixian seperti rencananya tanpa tau ada rencana lain telah menunggunya.

Kibum mengecup lama pucuk kepala Guixian lalu meninggalkannya termenung dengan segala kerumitan hatinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Siapa yang akan tuan besar jodohkan padanya. Dia memejamkan matanya ketika angin menyusup masuk melewati jendela kamarnya yang terbuka membuat sebagian anak rambutnya bergoyang. Tak ada hak untuknya memilih. Kenyataan yang harus diterimanya bahkan untuk menentukan pasangan hidupnya.

.

 **~SM~**

 **.**

Selepas kepergian Kibum, didepan seluruh pengikutnya Yunho mengumumkan pernikahan Donghae dan Guixian. Semua orang sudah menduganya, jika Guixian akan dinikahkan dengan salah satu dari putra tuan besar mereka. Hanya saja waktu yang ditentukan ternyata sebulan lebih cepat dari yang pernah Kibum dengar.

Jiwa Guixian seolah terlepas dari raganya. Inilah yang dimaksud tuan muda keduanya malam itu. Dia mendapat banyak ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya, tapi tatapan matanya kosong tanpa respon. Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Begitu suara hatinya membisikkan.

Bagaimana dengan Donghae. Seperti halnya Guixian, diapun sama tak merespon ketika ucapan selamat datang bertubi-tubi menyapanya. Yang dia tau dia harus bertemu dan bicara dengan ayahnya.

 **.**

 **~SM~**

 **.**

"Kau harus mengawasinya baik-baik Yoo Chun. Anak itu memang tidak membantah, tapi dilihat dari sifatnya aku yakin dia akan membuat masalah dengan semua rencana yang sudah kususun. Awasi terus dan pastikan ketika dia pulang nanti semuanya sudah terlambat."

Yoo Chun barusaja memberikan perintahnya ketika tiba-tiba Donghae datang. Dia memberikan tanda pada Yoo Chun untuk pergi lebih dulu dan ia akan segera menyusul setelah pembicaraannya dengan Donghae selesai.

"Apa maksud Appa?!"

"Kau memang tidak salah dengar Donghae. Kau dan Guixian akan segera menikah!" Yunho tau benar apa maksud kedatangan Donghae. Dia sudah mengantisipasinya.

"Tapi Appa, kami sudah seperti saudara" protes Donghae. Bagaimana dia bisa menikah dengan gadis yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Aku membawanya pulang dan membesarkannya tidak untuk kau jadikan saudara" kali ini setiap nada dari ucapannya penuh kearogansian. "Persiapkan dirimu untuk bulan depan!" Bukan setahun dua tahun Donghae mengikuti sang ayah. Seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah membantah terhadap keabsolutan seorang Jung Yunho. Dia tau karena tak akan ada gunanya meski dia ingin. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ada orang lain yang dilibatkan perasaannya. Guixian, bagaimana dengan gadis itu. Donghae yakin ayahnya telah memberikan kabar ini secara pribadi. Dan dia tak perlu menanyakan apa jawabannya karena itu telah pasti. Tapi bodohnya dia tetap ingin menanyakannya.

"Apa Guixian menerimanya?"

Yunho tersenyum sinis. "Kau menanyakan sesuatu yang telah pasti, Donghae. Bodoh!" umpatnya meninggalkan Donghae yang terpekur tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Setidaknya tunggulah sampai Kibum pulang Appa." mohon Donghae, berharap jika pernikahan itu benar-benar terjadi, satu-satunya sadaura yang ia miliki bisa ikut menjadi saksi atas pernikahannya.

Yunho berhenti melangkah. Kesombongannya tak menghendakinya untuk menoleh "Ada atau tanpa Kibum, kalian akan tetap menikah!" Keputusan mutlak tak terbantahkan atau bersiaplah menerima murka dari seorang Jung Yunho.

 **.**

 **~SM~**

 **.**

Seperti dugaan Yunho, Kibum memang pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal seharusnya. Bahkan semua yang dilakukan Kibum selama di China tak pernah lepas dari pengawasannya.

Di bandara, Kibum berjalan dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya. Sesuatu yang nyaris tak pernah dilakukannya, tapi belakangan sering dilakukannya meski diam-diam dan tanpa disadarinya. Tangannya meremat benda kubus kecil, menggenggamnya erat seolah itu adalah nyawanya.

Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti didepannya. Kibum masuk dan menyamankan duduknya didalam mobil tersebut, menatap kembali benda ditangannya. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum-sebuah harapan. Tak memberitahu siapapun kepulangannya yang dia percepat demi kelancaran rencananya.

Urusannya telah selesai dan Kibum telah memendam rindu teramat dalam untuk seseorang yang akan dia berikan benda didalam kubus tersebut. sepasang cincin berdisain sederhana dengan satu berlian ditengahnya. Ya, tidak salah! Itu memang cincin couple. Entah darimana Kibum mendapat ide 'tak biasa' bagi orang sepertinya itu.

Para pelayan, bodyguard atau siapapun dirumahnya, pasti tak akan menyangka. Kibum, seseorang yang begitu datar, dingin tanpa perasaan dan dengan begitu mudahnya mengambil nyawa seolah tak ada harganya memiliki sisi romantisme yang bahkan jauh dari bayangan Kibum sendiri. Dan kalian semua akan lebih tercengang ketika mengetahui apa saja yang telah dia siapkan untuk kekasih hatinya.

.

 **~SM~**

 **.**

Rumah tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya. Kibum tak peduli, dia berjalan terus untuk menemui wanita pujaannya.

Didapur dan dimana-mana Kibum tak menemukannya. Para pelayan bertanya-tanya, apa yang dicari oleh tuan muda kedua mereka.

"Dimana Guixian?" Suara berat itu mengalun seolah membius seluruh wanita disana. Bukan berlebihan karena memang Kibum nyaris tak pernah bicara. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka awalnya mengira, putra kedua dari majikannya itu tak bisa berbicara atau dengan kata lain bisu.

.

 **~SM~**

 **.**

 _ **'Tunggu aku, dan bertahanlah sebentar lagi.'**_

"Maafkan aku"

Guixian terlihat gelisah. Kedua tangannya saling meremat hingga berakhir dengan jari-jari tangannya masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sungguh tidak pantas dilakukan oleh dirinya yang kini mengenakan gaun pengantin indah ditubuhnya. Kebiasaan buruknya menggigit kuku yang sempat menghilang kembali lagi. Kata-kata tuan muda keduanya terus terngiang. Apakah yang dilakukannya ini sudah benar. Akan ada hati yang terluka karenanya.

Tapi...,

Dia juga ingin bahagia. Sekali saja dalam hidupnya ingin bersikap egois, membuat keputusan atas dasar hati nuraninya. Meski seseorang yang menitipkan hati dan kehidupan lain padanya akan tersakiti.

"Maaf" sekali lagi dia menggumamkan maaf. Kata yang entah sudah keberapa kali terus diulangnya seharian ini. Untuk siapa?

Ceklek

Suara pintu dibuka membuatnya terkejut. Ia menemukan Donghae masuk keruangannya dengan wajah menyesalnya. "Kenapa tuan muda kemari?" tak seharusnya mempelai pria mendatanginya saat ini bukan.

Donghae mendekat, tiba-tiba memeluk Guixian membuat gadis itu terkejut. Ada apa? Melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih kedua bahunya untuk menatap wanita cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin ditubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Guixian. Tidak seharusnya kau masuk kedalam lingkaran yang dibuat oleh ayahku. Mestinya kau bisa memutuskan hidupmu sendiri dengan memilih pasanganmu lalu hidup bahagia. Tapi aku membuatmu terjebak bersamaku seumur hidupmu" Donghae sangat menyesal. Terbukti dengan semua ucapannya yang terdengar frustasi karena tak mampu melawan superior ayahnya.

Guixian tersenyum lembut, menatap dalam pada mata tuan muda pertamanya. "Kenapa anda begitu yakin bahwa saya tidak akan bahagia hidup bersama anda"

Donghae menatap Guixian tak paham. Senyum gadis itu tampak begitu menenangkan. "Kau tidak terluka atau menyesal?" dia terlihat ragu bertanya, tak bisa membaca apa yang sekiranya dirasakan gadis didepannya ini.

Guixian menggeleng dan bersikap tenang meski sesungguhnya hatinya sendiri butuh untuk ditenangkan. Dia masih memikirkan seseorang yang akan terluka dengan keputusannya"Sepertinya anda yang tidak yakin dengan diri anda sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa jika ini dilanjutkan?" Donghae masih tampak tidak yakin.

"Apakah jika saya mengatakan pada anda bahwa saya menolak, anda akan menghentikan pernikahan ini?" Donghae diam tak menjawab. Bibirnya kelu tanpa kepastian. Guixian tau tak ada yang mampu mereka lakukan untuk sesuatu yang telah di putuskan oleh tuan besarnya-Jung Yunho. " Jadi, mari kita teruskan ini" putusnya tak yakin. Apa mereka akan bahagia? Sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta, tidak! Karena cinta itu ada dan tumbuh sepihak. Harusnya pertanyaan itu cukup untuk dirinya. Apa dia masih bisa hidup bahagia dengan membawa kebohongan. Guixian mengusap lembut perut ratanya. Harusnya dia sadar, kebohongan tak akan mungkin bertahan selamanya.

Donghae menatap dalam ke dalam iris sewarna karamel milik Guixian. "Maafkan aku" kembali dia memeluk Guixian, seseorang yang dianggapnya adik namun sebentar lagi akan berubah status menjadi istri. "Andai Kibum ada disini" gumaman Donghae membuat Guixian tercekat. Dia berdosa pada pria itu. Sikapnya selama ini seolah memberikan harapan pada tuan muda keduanya.

 _ **'Bertahanlah untukku sebentar lagi. Aku akan secepatnya kembali'**_

"Maaf..."

Pada akhirnya janji keduanya-pun terjadi. Sumpah pernikahan disaksikan seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir. Yunho tampak puas dan bahagia dengan pernikahan putranya.

Seringai tipis muncul kala ekor matanya menangkap seseorang tengah mengeraskan rahangnya. Berdiri didepan pintu gereja, menatap nyalang pada pasangan pengantin baru yang barusaja disahkan menjadi suami istri oleh sang pendeta.

Tidak boleh!

Tak ada seorangpun yang berhak atas Guixian selain dirinya. Dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk memiliki wanita itu. Menunggu Guixiannya dewasa dan memupuk cinta sepihaknya secara diam-diam. Mereka saling memiliki, bahkan tubuh merekapun telah menyatu. Terlalu naif. Setidaknya itulah anggapannya.

Tangannya mengepal erat. Kibum berjalan memasuki gereja dengan pandangan bertanya dari seluruh tamu undangan yang duduk dibangku panjang yang ada dikanan dan kirinya. Pandangannya dingin menatap pasangan didepannya yang saling melempar senyum hendak menautkan bibir mereka-tak menyadari kehadirannya. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, Kibum telah lebih dulu menarik sang mempelai wanita dan membawanya pergi.

Suasana gereja berubah ricuh. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Donghae menyadari adiknya telah membawa lari pengantinnya.

"Berhenti, Kibum!"

Kibum bergeming, mengabaikan peringatan Donghae yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Genggaman tangannya pada Guixian semakin mengerat, memaksanya untuk terus berlari bersamanya. Donghae mengejar, karena Kibum tak mengacuhkan perintahnya. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya dia kini telah berdiri beberapa meter didepan Kibum, menghalangi langkah saudaranya. Kibum mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae mencelos melihat tautan tangan keduanya. Bukan karena cemburu, dia paham situasinya, Kibum mencintai Guixian. Namun terlambat, Guixian istrinya sekarang. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dipertaruhkan. Dunia akan memandangnya sebagai suami yang gagal melindungi istrinya dari tangan adiknya sendiri.

Jika saja Kibum mengatakannya sebelum pernikahan terjadi, mungkin Donghae akan mempertimbangkan ulang pernikahannya meski hasilnya tetap saja nyaris tak mungkin. Keputusan mutlak ayahnya tetap tak bisa dibantahnya. Tapi setidaknya Donghae akan memikirkan perasaan Kibum.

"Dia istriku sekarang"

"Tidak!" Guixian adalah miliknya. Kibum tak akan menyerahkannya pada siapaun, tidak juga pada Donghae.

Kibum tak peduli pada apapun dan siapapun. Bahkan ketika ayahnya serta seluruh tamu undangan keluar dari dalam gereja dan melihat pada mereka.

Kibum semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Dia bersumpah akan menghabisi siapapun, termasuk ayahnya jika ada yang berani mengambil Guixian darinya.

Apakah jalan satu-satunya mereka harus bertarung. Kibum tak mungkin dengan sukarela melepaskan Guixian. Donghae tau benar siapa Kibum, seseorang yang akan mempertahankan dengan nyawanya apa yang telah dia anggap miliknya. Tapi bukankah Guixian istrinya.

Pada akhirnya perkelahian memang tak bisa mereka hindari, untuk satu alasan yang sama. Keduanya mengklaim, Guixian sebagai milik mereka. Tak perlu adanya tawar menawar lagi ataupun sekedar basa-basi bagi keduanya. Kibum yang tidak mau, karena pada akhirnya dunia akan memaksa dirinya mengalah untuk satu alasan sah-nya mereka.

Kibum tak perlu bertanya pada dunia tentang benar atau salah cintanya. Namun jika dunia menentangnya maka dia akan melawan.

Yunho diam diposisinya. Tak ada ekspresi berarti yang ditunjukkannya. Tak seorangpun tau, sesungguhnya pria baya tersebut tampak sekali menikmati perkelahian tersebut.

"Tuan...,"

Yunho mencegah dengan gerakan tangannya ketika Yoo Chun ingin bicara. Dia tak ingin sedikitpun kesenangannya diinterupsi.

Mereka masih saling serang. Tak seorangpun memiliki niat untuk mau mengalah, Luka lebam telah keduanya dapatkan. bibir robek menghasilkan warna merah berbau besi menjadi saksi perkelahian dua saudara. Kemampuan bertarung mereka dengan tangan kosong nyaris sama. Orang-orang hanya sibuk melihat. Anak buah Yunho juga hanya diam menunggu perintah dari junjungannya. Sebuah pemandangan langka melihat Jung bersaudara berkelahi hanya demi seorang wanita.

Guixian diam diposisinya. Sejak tadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya saling meremat tangannya. Dia mencemaskan keduanya. Tak ingin melihat mereka terluka. Ia menyesalkan semua yang terjadi karena dirinya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Teriakan memohonnya menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti tak dihiraukan. Guixian bertekad dia harus menghetikan semuanya sebelum keduanya saling melukai lebih dalam lagi.

"Hentikan ini sekarang juga Kibum, atau kita akan berakhir dengan saling membunuh!" tegas Donghae ditengah tubuh keduanya yang saling menghimpit.

"Kalau begitu mati saja kau!"

BUAGG

Sebuah hantaman keras mengenai rahang dan dada Donghae sekaligus, sebagai jawaban atas ajakannya untuk menghentikan perkelahian. Tubuhnya terhuyung sebelum akhirnya jatuh. Kibum memukulnya telak.

Semua orang masih terpaku pada pertarungan sengit keduanya. Guixian membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Kibum mundur mengambil jarak antara dirinya dan Donghae. Dia menyadari sesuatu yang buruk sebentar lagi akan terjadi, melihat benda mengkilap kini telah ada dalam genggaman tuan muda keduanya. Guixian tidak bodoh untuk menyimpulkan benda yang dia maksud hingga-

Secepat kilat benda mengkilap tersebut kini melayang membentuk sudut bayangan melengkung seratus delapun puluh derajat dan-

"ANDWAEE...!"

Jleb

Terlalu cepat dan begitu tiba-tiba. Bahkan untuk mencegah dan menyesalpun terlambat. Pisau yang selama ini menjadi senjata rahasianya, membunuh tanpa ampun satu demi satu musuhnya tepat menancap dijantung Guixian-wanitanya. Irisnya berkilat tak percaya.

Mengapa ...?

mengapa...?

Seketika secuil kebersamaan mereka belakangan ini membayang didepan mata, bagaikan kaset rusak terus berputar seakan menjadi pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi semua hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan.

Mengapa?

Mengapa Guixian harus menggantikan Donghae menerima serangannya. Setidaknya ia sudah memperhitungkan seberapa parah luka yang akan Donghae dapatkan.

Kibum berlari menyongsong Guixian Sebelum tubuh gadis tersebut tumbang. Tak seorangpun pernah selamat dari jerat pisau mautnya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis ketika darah segar menyembur dari mulut gadisnya.

Kibum meraih tangan Guixian, menariknya hingga menyentuh pipinya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini" bisiknya parau penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku tuan muda" nafas Guixian terdengar berat dan putus-putus. Tatapan matanya menyendu sarat akan penyesalan melihat wajah tuan muda keduanya. Kibum menggeleng tak mengerti. Untuk apa, untuk apa Guixian meminta maaf padanya.

"Jangan saling melukai lagi hanya demi wanita seperti saya. Saya tidak pantas mendapatkan hati dan perhatian anda. Maafkan...saya" ucapnya tersengal dengan nafas timbul tenggelam.

"Jangan bicara lagi. Kita kerumah sakit" dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Guixian menolak ketika Kibum berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Mereka sama tau tak akan ada gunanya. Seberapa dalam dan tepat pisau itu menancap adalah akhir hidupnya.

Tak ada yang menduga akhirnya akan seperti ini. Guixian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang masih shock, berharap pria itu mendekat. Donghae jatuh berlutut didepan Guixian yang kesakitan dalam rengkuhan adiknya. Tangan lemah Guixian terulur. Donghae segera mendekat, tau gadis yang barusaja menjadi istrinya ingin menggapainya.

Inilah saatnya. Guixian merasa batas hidupnya telah semakin dekat. Dia tidak ingin ada penyesalan. Kibum memperhatikan dalam diam saat Guixian membelai wajah sang kakak. "Maafkan aku oppa," tatapan matanya sayu "Aku...mencintaimu" sebuah pengakuan diakhir hidupnya tanpa kata formal sebelum Guixian benar-benar menutup matanya. Tangan itu jatuh terkulai, terlepas dari sang pemilik wajah.

Donghae terduduk lemas tak mempercayai apa yang barusaja didengarnya. Panggilan oppa yang selalu dia harapkan telah ia dengar. Namun tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa meratap sekarang.

Kibum membeku ditempat. Cintanya begitu dalam dan dia merasa terhianati. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Tidak ada. Hatinya sudah tertambat dan terikat dengan gadis ini. Gadis yang jasadnya bisa ia miliki tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa dia tak pernah mendapat jawaban tentang arti dirinya bagi Guixian. Lalu kebersamaan mereka selama ini apa? Sampai akhirpun gadis yang dia anggap sebagai wanitanya memberikan tubuhnya hanya sebagai bentuk pengabdiannya.

"AARRGGHH...!"

Kibum menjerit sejadinya, membawa tubuh tak bernyawa Guixian dalam pelukan eratnya. Airmatanya tumpah sudah-saksi dari kesakitan hatinya.

Dia bertepuk sebelah tangan...

.~~~~~~~~.

Tak ada satu orangpun mencegah kepergian Kibum, bahkan ketika pria itu membawa serta mayat Guixian dalam gendongannya. Yunho telah kembali kekediamannya, tanpa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Pri baya itu terlalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Pertunjukkan telah usai.

Donghae masih mematung kosong- terlalu shock dengan semua kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya. Gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik, oleh ayahnya dijodohkan dengannya. Gadis yang ternyata memendam cinta pada dirinya dan parahnya adiknya mencintai wanita itu.

Donghae-pun sama, menjerit penuh kesakitan dan ketidakberdayaan. Dia berduka. Hari ini tidak hanya kehilangan istrinya tapi juga...adiknya. Dia yang selama ini hidup dalam kepatuhan dibawah ayahnya. Ia yang tak tau apapun kecuali berbakti dan mengabdi. Ia yang tidak peka dengan perasaan Guixian padanya. Dan Kibum yang...

Andai dia tau lebih awal, apakah dia menjamin mampu memperbaiki atau setidaknya mencegah akhir tragis bagi Guixian.

.

 **~SM~**

.

Malam mulai datang merayap. Suara jangkrik dan binatang malam terdengar dimana-mana. Keras dan berisik. Bintang-pun terlihat jelas sinarnya. Rumah sederhana namun bersih dengan keindahan taman kecil ditengah hutan buatan yang biasanya gelap kini tampak terang, memperlihatkan adanya tanda- tanda kehidupan didalamnya. Rumah yang kini dihuni oleh pemiliknya. Rumah yang dibangun dengan pondasi harapan dari wanita terkasihnya. Berharap suatu saat nanti menjadi masa depan bagi mereka. Masa depan yang sayangnya ia rajut sendiri. Masa depan yang takkan pernah ada, dihempas ketiadaan dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang menyakitkan.

Kibum berjalan menyusuri tiap jengkal rumahnya-rumah masa depan mereka-masih dengan Guixian dalam gendongannya. Perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian dia membaringkan tubuh tak bernyawa Guixian yang telah mendingin. Wajah pucat tak lagi merona tidak menghalanginya untuk tetap memuja bahwa wanitanyalah yang tercantik. Kibum merebahkan diri disisi pembaringan. Membelai lembut-dengan punggung tangannya, pipi dan bibir Guixian yang membiru. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, tak ada seorangpun yang tau. Pria stoic itu hanya memandang wajah damai dihadapannya. Begitu terus, hingga cahaya matahari pagi menerobos menampakkan sinarnya.

 **.**

 **~SM~**

 **.**

Sebuah peti kayu dengan ukiran indah telah Kibum turunkan kedalam lubang sedalam dua meter lebih yang telah ia gali. Jasad Guixian ada didalamnya, terlihat cantik dengan gaun biru langit dan tampak indah menggantikan baju pengantin dengan noda darah yang entah dimana sekarang. Kelopak mawar merah berjatuhan, menambah dramatis kala beberapa diantaranya jatuh tepat diwajah Guixian yang terbujur kaku.

Kibum membawa tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat pada sosok yang kini memejam erat dalam tidur abadinya. Aroma tubuh Guixian tak lagi ada. Wangi tubuh yang menjadi candunya selama ini telah menghilang, berganti menjadi aroma menyengat khas mayat. Namun begitu Kibum tak peduli. Ia mengecup lama bibir dingin tak lagi ranum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya menutup peti mati tersebut dalam satu sentakan.

"Selamat tinggal"bisiknya pada angin.

SRETT...

HUP

Bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, dalam satu lompatan tubuh Kibum telah menginjak tanah diatasnya. Ia menimbun dengan cepat peti berisikan tubuh wanitanya dengan tanah disekitarnya. Sebuah batu nisan dengan huruf hangul terukir indah dengan nama GUIXIAN sebagai pemiliknya. Pohon mapel yang tumbuh disisi makam menggugurkan daunnya, menjadi saksi satu kehidupan telah berakhir di akhir musim gugur. Musim yang identik dengan warna suram membawa Guixian pada kehidupan lebih kekalnya.

.

 **~SM~**

 **.**

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan tahunpun berganti. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat untuk sebuah hati yang menyimpan luka. Terlalu banyak rindu telah dia hirup hingga menyesakkan, membuatnya susah untuk menarik oksigen meski ia telah mencoba. Dia-rindu itu terlanjur berakar. Menggerogoti kewarasannya, membawanya pada kehampaan.

Orang bijak mengatakan waktu adalah obat paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkan luka hati. Waktu akan membuatmu lupa, waktu akan membuatmu terbiasa dan waktu akan membuatmu belajar merelakan hingga akhirnya kau bisa berdamai dengannya. Bayang-bayang Guixian masih saja memenuhi otaknya. Meski menyakitkan, gadis itu terlalu indah untuk dilupakan.

Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan pria dingin yang setahun lalu kehilangan wanita yang paling dipujanya. Mungkin kata-kata bijak yang mengatakan waktu adalah penyembuh hati tak berlaku untuknya. Pria itu masih sama, bahkan lebih buruk. Terpuruk menenggelamkan dirinya dalam minuman yang membuat jiwa raganya rusak. Kesakitannya terlalu dalam hingga waktu saja tak akan pernah cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Mungkin yang dia butuhkan sekarang bukan hanya waktu, tapi dia butuh orang lain lagi untuk menariknya dari kesakitannya.

 _ **'Tuan muda kedua...'**_

 _ **'Tuan muda...'**_

 _ **'Tuan muda Kibum...'**_

 _ **'Bangunlah!'**_

Suara itu datang lagi. Seperti nyanyian hati, terus dan terus memanggil namanya. Memanggilnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan harapan. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai Guixian yang tersenyum padanya dan...

menghilang.

Dia berlari dan terus berlari mengejar bayangan tak kasat mata. Namun hanya kehampaan yang ia temukan membuatnya berteriak putus asa.

"GUIXIAAAAAN!"

Hah...hah...hah...

Selalu begitu. Kibum terbangun dengan terengah dari mimpi sama setiap harinya, menimbulkan suara derit ayunan tempat ia terlelap. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Langit telah gelap, berapa lama dia tertidur?

SRAKK...SRAKK...

Kenyataannya, hati dan langkahnya makin merapuh. Namun begitu, insting membunuhnya tak pernah mati. Pendengarannya yang setajam binatang nokturnal masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik meski kini keadaannya jauh dari kata baik. Kibum dengan banyaknya bulu halus menghiasi wajahnya tampak waspada. Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah taman belakang.

Siapa?

Tak ada seorangpun tau tentang rumah kecilnya ini. Kibum sengaja memilih dan mengatur tempat yang tadinya akan dia tempati bersama Guixiannya tak terjangkau dari pengawasan sang ayah. Apakah akhirnya ayahnya menemukannya dan menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk membawanya kembali lalu menghukumnya. Ia sudah pergi terlalu lama tapi apa pedulinya. Dia tak akan membunuh lagi.

SRAKK...SRAKK...SRAKK

Lagi. Kibum mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Dia cukup peka untuk mengetahui suara kali ini tak akan membuatnya terancam. Suara Langkah kaki terburu namun cenderung ceroboh, memastikan sang pemilik langkah dalam keadaan aman. Kibum dapat melihat dari posisinya saat ini. Meski matahari telah mengambil sinarnya dan digantikan sang rembulan, seseorang terlihat berjalan mengendap- memasuki taman belakang rumahnya.

Memicing. Siapa gerangan orang yang berhasil menemukan tempat tinggalnya. Tempat yang tak akan mudah ditemukan begitu saja kecuali-mungkin saja jika orang itu tersesat. Kibum segera melesat meninggalkan ayunan yang bahkan belum pernah dicoba oleh pemilik aslinya dan-

"AAAAAAAAA..."

Jeritan panjang nan cempreng membuatnya segera menutup kedua telinganya, melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada lengan si penyusup. Niatnya semula ingin menangkap sekaligus mengusir penyusup yang tak sengaja masuk tempat terlarangnya harus berakhir dengan teriakan tak berperiketelingaan(?). Terlalu berisik dan...

DEG...

Dia tertegun. Tatapan tajamnya meredup saat melihat wajah didepannya. Seseorang yang telah lama dirindukannya, seseorang yang wajah dan suaranya selalu hadir menghiasi mimpinya. Seseorang yang mencabik hatinya hingga berhasil melukainya begitu dalam. Seseorang yang mempermainkan perasaannya sampai tak termaafkan. Seseorang yang namanya selalu ia gumamamkan, dan seseorang itu ...

"Guixian...?"

.

 **.**

 **~SM~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Siapa namamu?"**_ _ **Terdengar ketus dan kasar. Bocah lelaki itu bertanya setelah menerima jepit rambut rusak dari gadis pemilik mata indah bak boneka hidup tersebut.**_

 _ **"Guixian"**_

 _ **"Nah Guixian, kau tak perlu bersedih lagi karena Kibum oppa sudah berjanji akan memperbaiki jepit rambutmu"**_

 _ **Kibum, seseorang yang barusaja menerima jepit rambut pinguin tersebut mendengus kesal ketika sang kakak tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat disamping Guixian, menempati sisi kosong disebelahnya.**_ _ **Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.**_ _ **Apalagi melihat Guixian kini tersenyum manis saat sang kakak mengusak lembut surai coklatnya. Senyum yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Senyum yang membuatnya terus bertahan. Namun sayang senyum itu bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk sang kakak-Donghae.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Awalnya mau dibikin oneshoot dengan karakter KiHyun. Tapi takutnya saya diamuk massa gegara udah bikin desember nggak ceria lagi malah jadi kelabu(?) Hahaha...

Ada yang bilang saya kejam (jangan tertawa Tuin, Ann) karena telah memisahkan Kihyun selama 7 kehidupan di **Eien no ai,** 8tahun di **Regret** dan sekarang di **Sakura-Mapel...?**

Apa benar saya sejahat itu...? -_-

Alur kecepetan? Memang disengaja. Saya juaranya kalau disuruh meringkas cerita yang mustinya butuh sampai lima chapter jadi satu chapter saja :p

Sejujurnya saya mengetik ff ini ditengah suasana hati yang mulai jenuh dengan dunia ff dan fangirl. Tapi karena ini bulannya Kihyun, jadi saya ngotot update dengan ff seadanya. Tolong dimaklumi jika ini jelek dan seperti tulisan anak SD.

Berhubung genre ff ini bukan crime jadi jangan harap nemu adegan action atau apalah tentang profesi Yunho Family. Karena sesungguhnya, profesi mereka yang sebagai mafia hebat hanya formalitas. Sekedar tau aja mereka punya kerjaan, bukan pengangguran gitu hahaha...#plak #ngakak (alasan saja karena memang saya nggak bisa bikin genre kek gitu).

Fokus saya kedepannya (jika ff ini dilanjutkan) cuma pengen buat uri Kibumie bisa ngomong lebih banyak lagi. Kasian dia kan kalau nggak ada dialog. Kalian pasti bisa nebak siapa yang bakal bikin si datar ice price belajar ngomong. (Aku-emaknya tunjuk jari)kkkk

Terakhir, tinggalkan review kalian. Jangan jadi siders atau saya mogok nulis! #nggakngaruhkali -_- **#Tapiiniserius**

Kenapa kok tahun ini sedikit sekali ff Kihyun yang update? Saya sangat sedih.

 _ **Tuin-ku sur0203 , Happy Birtday to You. Mengapa kau ikut nyempil diharinya Kihyun #manyun.**_

 _ **Ayo kapan ffmu update!**_

 _ **Buat Pigu, jika kamu baca ff ini boleh dong kamu bikinin covernya ^^ #plak**_

 **Salam Desember Ceria KiHyun ^0^**


End file.
